The Animal Inside
by Ist Es Immer
Summary: Light didn't pick up the Death Note until after college and had already befriended L. Emotions caught him in between two possibilities. Then BB makes his move on revenge, eyes first on Light to get to L. Then his lifespan disappeared, now BB is curious. Things take a dark turn as two murderers clash. BBxLight some LxLight.
1. Distractions

Immer: I'm...I hate myself. Let's leave it at that.

This is kinda sorta like _Death Note_ meets _Killing Stalking_. It's not a crossover but just twisting events around and taking elements from _Killing Stalking_. I will occasionally put Easter Eggs referencing that series, so if you have read it then be ready for occasional surprises. And warning, this will be fucked up story.

As custom, the title of this story is based off of the song _Animal_ cover by Chase Holfelder.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note._

Chapter One Distractions

ALUMINA

L and the Japanese Task Force were celebrating on another success of resolving a difficult case. It was a case of a serial killer and one of his victims turned boyfriend. L wasn't sure how that could happen, but he guessed it was more out of survival at first. Then it got out of hand over time. The point is after months of work they finally closed the case and caught both suspects.

Both were now serving time when it was found out the victim turned boyfriend had also killed. L wished to believe it wasn't this man's choice to kill, but this man admitted to the crimes. L had them placed in a special prison that also had the resources to help the mentally unstable. L hoped to help these two, and eventually separate them. However, that proved to be difficult when he was informed they continued to act like lovers.

As for the celebration, it was more like the Task Force were celebrating while L awkwardly watched from the cameras. He had made a base of operations within Tokyo, where the Task Force of his choosing and deeply trusted were allowed to come in and work with him when he needed their insight. He was grateful to have a large number he could trust here, it was slowly opening him up from his shell.

His dark eyes were immediately drawn to the handsome young man, the chief's son. Since Light Yagami's graduation two years prior, he has become a rising star among the ranks of detectives. He was intelligent, even capable to stay toe to toe to L himself. That alone caught his attention. And his looks had any man or woman staring was just an added bonus.

Soft brown hair, honeyed eyes, a charming smile that can easily turn the blood cold, an arrogant wit about him from hardly meeting any challenges along his way, and those delicious long legs. Everything about him from the way he walked, talked, even his breathy _laugh_ drew L in.

When around Light Yagami, L can barely remain calm on the outside. It didn't help that for some unknown reason Light showed interest in him, too. Which only served to scare L more. He wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them. He wanted to nibble those lips, mark anywhere and everywhere with bites and dominate Light in every possible way imagineable. And with L he had a large number of ways to prove that Light was just a closet power bottom.

But L was scared.

Yes, the greatest detective of the world, no the century, was scared. It wasn't the commitment he was frightened of. It was the prospect he had to open himself up after so many years he drilled into his head he couldn't allow any weaknesses of any kind. He saw relationships as a distraction. With his heart in the hands of another his brain wouldn't be able to function at it's full potential. There was also the chance of Light getting hurt in an investigation, or someone found out of L's weakness and use it against him. L can't allow that risk to happen.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

And yet the more he distanced himself from Light, the _need_ grew tenfold. It was driving him insane. Even now just by simply watching Light casually interacting with his comrades was making his mind race, his blood quicken and his pants impossibly tight. Which was saying something since his usual attire were the baggiest pants he could find.

"If you're not gonna claim him, I will." A voice chuckled from behind L.

He didn't have to turn around to see Mello. Of his two heirs, the blonde was more open to showing his face and being active in an investigation. While it was dangerous, thus far Mello hasn't faced any problems yet. Which was a good thing since he was too reckless somtimes.

"You sure you want to boldly challenge me over him? It just very well might make me initiate a relationship and all of it's dangers entailed." L tensed, eyes trained solely on the man of his infatuations.

 _I can't stand the idea of someone else touching him so intimately._

"If it gets you to stop pining over him and see the benefits of a relationship, then yes. I will be challenging you over him. Already talked it over with Matt, and he encourages me to do this. Plus plowing into that tight _virgin_ ass of Light's would be enough for me to get him out of my system."

 _Oh no he didn't just say that._

This time L did turn around to heatedly glare at the other. Mello smirked, unfazed as he walked closer. Then his smirk weakened as his eyes switched to the screens. Curious, L also turned his gaze. They both watched as Light waved everyone off before gathering his things and left. L switched the camera viewings to follow Light. He wasn't being a stalker, he was just ensuring the young man would be safe.

At last he watched as Light waved down a taxi out front and got inside. However, unknown to L and his heir, someone else was watching with growing interest out of view of the cameras. The vehicle drove away and there went the chance to talk to Light.

 _Probably for the best._

"Any word on Beyond?" L suddenly had a gut feeling.

"No. He's been quiet since his escape." Mello wondered why bring him up now. "Why do you ask?"

It had been so long since they worried over Beyond. He had been another potential heir to L, before Mello's and Near's time. But somewhere along the way Beyond either lost some wires, or he showed his true colors and turned rogue and challenged L as the his greatest enemy. He would have succeeded if Misora hadn't figured it out and arrived to cut him down from being hung.

"Just a feeling. Or maybe nothing will come if it, but I get the feeling he might strike soon." L learned a long time ago to trust his instincts.

 _He's been quiet for too long. Is he toying with me? Did something happen to him?_

"Do you want to warn N and Watari or shall I?" Mello was now on edge.

"I'll do it. You should go celebrate with Matt. I know you two like to go out at clubs." L was always about work, not able to take care of himself properly and yet he was always concerned of others.

 _They need to go out after a case like this._

"Know what, I could use a fucking drink. And some dancing. Just be sure to take a break, will ya? We can't have you die before you name your heir. I would really hate having a face off with Near." Mello earned a silent nod, which was good enough for him.

Mello turned to make his leave, pulling out his phone.

ALUMINA

 _What have we here...Yue Yagami? You're not the usual lackeys that follow Lawli._

Beyond was watching the building that was L's Headquarters. Really, it wasn't hard for him to find. A grand office building with an unknown company working, yet hardly anyone went in and out? L was better at blending in than this. Unless this was to become the site of one of his major operations. Beyond wasn't sure why L would do such a thing.

Until he watched one of the detectives leave.

 _He's handsome. So is he the reason?_

Beyond left, repeating the name like a mantra. Upon finding a 24/7 cafe with computers available, he took this chance. He ordered himself some coffee and quite a few sweets, then proceeded to sit down at one of the open booths and begun his search. It didn't take him long to find the handsome detective.

 _Huh...name read as Yue but it's Light._ _Oh my. Handsome and intelligent? Top of the class at the most prestigous university in Japan. And joined the same field as his father, Chief Soichirou Yagami. No wonder L would build a base here._

Beyond munched on the sweets, wishing he had some strawberry jam to coat them with. But for now that didn't matter. His concentration was on any information on the curious individual, going over in his head if this young man was in a relationship with L or not.

 _Lawli is afraid of weaknesses. And judging by the fact Light was among the first to leave, means he's frustrated with him._

Plans started forming in his head. Beyond was grinning, eyes wild as he found his angle to hurt L. This was too perfect not to pass up. Who wouldn't pass this up? It was rare to find any weaknesses of the world's greatest detective in the century.

"Sir, you've expired the thirty minutes on the computer." A waitress interrupted his train of thought.

 _How rude. I was getting excited._

He studies her, at first furious. But then he saw her numbers above her head. Well, might as well brush up on his skills before the main event. Beyond wasn't one to pass an opportunity like this. And his hands have been itching to carve flesh for a while now.

 _Plus, she's pretty. I bet she would be prettier if she's painted with her own blood._

A Few Days Later

Beyond was watching the activity of the police station L's lackeys worked at. He was watching from across the street in a cafe. He was delighted to watch the panic set in from the new body that was found earlier this morning. He had never seen the effects of his work in the early on investigations.

He was starting to relish the scene before him as detectives rushed inside to go over all the details. Thus far he hadn't seen Light or Watari enter. It was too early to tell if L would be involved with this case or not, but that would soon change after the coroner's report. He didn't care either way.

 _I know how to handle him. I can't underestimate Lawli or his underlings this time around._

Brown hair caught his eye. To his luck, Light was passing in front of the cafe he was sitting in. Oh boy, Light was even more handsome up close. He could already imagine carving him and painting his smooth skin with blood. Then something caught his attention, and he froze.

 _That...that can't be. Just two days ago he had numbers, like everyone else. Why and how did they disappear?_

Then honey eyes caught sight of him. Light stopped, obviously confused and surprised. Beyond was still in shock of the numbers, and they stared through the glass in wonder. After a moment Light recovered first, checking his watch. But one of his fellow detectives called out to him, and Light was forced to reluctantly follow. He watched as Light disappeared into the station.

Beyond released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. For a moment he sat there, recovering from the shock of what had just happened. As seconds passed his mind finally processed what had transpired.

 _Change of plans. I need to understand why his numbers disappeared._

ALUMINA

Light wasn't sure what to make of the Death Note. He could see it's usefulness. He could use it to change the world. But he was hesitant making L into an enemy. For five days he pondered what to do. Meanwhile, he tested the limitations of the Death Note.

He found that he could control the criminals before their deaths. But whenever something was impossible, the criminals died of heart attacks with nothing unusual. It was handy that if he wrote the conditions of the death, then the name and date last, it still happened in the same details he wrote. It would be something he could use in a pinch if he actually continued down this path presented itself.

But now he had to lay low.

L was already curious about the peculiar deaths. His main focus was the death of the waitress and a more recent body with the same M.O. as the first victim. He wouldn't say why he was so quick to be drawn to this case. He was hiding something from everyone. His suspicions were confirmed when he recently saw Mello.

The blonde was on edge and irritated. Light pressed enough to earn a warning.

"I like you, so don't make me punch that pretty face of yours. Just drop it and continue what you're doing."

"You can at least tell me something. Tell you what, you tell me enough so I know what I'm getting myself into. I want to be sure my dad and fellow comrades aren't going to be caught in the crossfire. You do this and I'll accept one date with you." Light was good at bargaining.

Mello stared at him. The words were slowly registering in his head. Instead of excitement there was suspicion.

"...You won't bail on me on that promise, right?"

 _I'm not an ass like you, Mells._

"Course not. I'm a man of my word. And I know you've had an eye on me for a while. But I'm not looking for action in the sheets, just warning you. Depending how things go afterwards, we can see what we do after."

"I thought you were trying for Ryuzaki."

"Well, I'm tired of waiting. Almost a year and still no progress. I do like him, but I don't want to waste my life away waiting for nothing." Light was growing tired of it.

 _At this point it's almost a lost cause to keep trying with L. I even taunted and challenged him with everything I got and still nothing._

"Then I'll accept your offer. I can't say names, but I will say one thing. We might be dealing with someone very dangerous. A personal enemy of Ryuzaki's. So be careful. I can't say more, it's not my call to tell you everything."

It was enough of a warning for Light to decide to end the experiments of the Death Note. With L and his heirs on edge, now wasn't the time to put himself under their radar. It would be more trouble than what it was worth. In addition he was still unsure if he would take the Death Note to the next level.

 _Better play it safe for now._

Light opened the door of his apartment and entered. With a sigh he didn't bother turning on the light and placed his coat on the back of a chair as he passed. As he made his way across his living room to the bathroom for a much needed shower. He disposed of his clothes and turned on the water.

Twenty minutes later, Light exited the bathroom in fresh pajamas and a towel draped over his shoulders. His hair was still slightly damp, and for the moment he didn't care for the increased chances of catching a cold as his stomach protested. Light opened the fridge to go over what he could make for dinner.

He paused as he laid eyes on something he was positive wasn't in his fridge when he left this morning.

 _Jam? Strawberry jam? Where did this...shit._

Light whirled around but suddenly he was violently pushed into the counter. His cry was cut short by a hand over his mouth, and a strong body pressed against his own. In the dim light from the fridge he could barely make out the familiar form of messy black hair.

 _Of fucking course it is._

Light retaliated with a punch at his face, gaining the upper hand. The other fell to the floor and Light was quick to keep him pinned there. His eyes flared with burning fury at them. The pale man grunted having Light's weight on top of him. He knew how the other was quick to regain the upper hand.

"The actual fuck, Ryuzaki? First you avoid me, then you pull this shit and break into my apartment in the middle of the night while I shower?" Light snarled, feeling the body underneath tense up.

 _Fucking bastard has some explaining to do._

In the light of the fridge, he could see a grin. That wasn't L's smile. It was far more cynical, far more animalistic and _dangerous_. L had a warm smile, even if it had an air of creepyness, but it was always filled with mirth. This smile had no mirth. It made his blood freeze and his mind stopped functioning. He was very much like a deer caught in headlights.

 _That's not L. That's not L. Shit. Fuck. That's not L._

Suddenly Light was flipped over onto his back. His wrists were held over his head in a vice like grip. He stared into the face, a copy cat face. But there was something different, a detail he hadn't noticed before. Instead of smokey charcoal eyes were wild crimson red met his gaze.

"L uses that name now? Well, of course he would. Did you know he's using my alias? I suppose I should have a small victory he considers me important enough to use _my_ alias." The voice was different. It was deeper and more rough in comparison to the soft spoken voice of L.

 _He's...he's the one that has L on edge._

"You...you're his personal enemy." Light stammered as panic set in.

 _L doesn't like jam. Why didn't I remember this one little detail before?_

"Oh, lovely. Someone told you I've come around. Do you know who I am, Light-chan?" The other chuckled breathily as he leaned closer, close enough that their breaths mixed together.

 _How does he...? He must have been stalking me. For how long?_

Light thought of the belt. Then he remembered it was still in the bathroom. He was clad in his night clothes. His phone was in his jacket. Judging by the grip on his wrists he wouldn't be able to throw this man off and make a run for the jacket or the belt. He was cornered like prey to a predator, and no way out.

 _I can't even use the Death Note. 40 seconds is too long of a wait._

No, no relax. He could do this. All he had to do was distract this man. Gain his trust to roam freely within his sights. Light had a hidden page in the living room. If he could somehow find out this man's name, then it was over. Just take it one step at a time to resolve this and not end up the next victim.

 _I have a page written for this specific incident. Just have to relax and go along with this. I just need a name._ _He's a criminal and a personal enemy of L._

Before Light could say anything he heard movement above them. Distracted, his eyes darted to behind the figure above him, ignoring the basic instinct not to break eye contact with the threat. And for the second time Light was frightened into shock. Standing above them was a tall figure with long limbs, staring down at them curiously. Sharp teeth and red eyes was enough for Light to register this - this _thing_ wasn't human.

" _Hyuk hyuk._ Humans are so...interesting."


	2. Carnivore

Immer: This is a tad bit challenging. This story, I mean. Not saying I would give up. I like challenges. Considering my other stories I think that's a given.

Chapter title from the song _Carnivore_ by Starset.

Chapter Two Carnivore

ALUMINA

Light had a sinking feeling when the man on top of him glanced over his shoulder. But then sanguine eyes met his again, filled with annoyance. Did he not see whatever was clearly standing over them? Was it part of Light's imagination? But it couldn't be. He couldn't imagine creating this figure.

"What do you see?" The dark haired man growled.

"You mean you can't see it?" Light's voice reached a higher pitch.

"See what? I don't see anything!" He snapped.

"Hyuk hyuk. He can't see me because he never touched the Death Note I dropped in the human world. So you must be the current owner, eh? You're quite in a predicament. I have good timing. Although I can't say I would help you here. I'm just a spectator." The thing cackled dryly.

 _What? So he's leaving me to the wolves?_

"You saying he can't see you because of...?" Light didn't want to reveal too much of his only advantage over this man that invaded his home.

"Who are you talking to?" The L copy cat grew impatient.

"I am Ryuk the shinigami. He doesn't have to touch the actual notebook, it could be a piece of paper ripped out. It still holds the same powers."

 _Shinigami? He's a God of Death?_

"L-Look, it's hard to explain. At current you can't see him. He's a shinigami, and I possess something that used to be his. So that's why I can see him. But I know how to show you. You just have to trust me." Light knew this was a long shot, but he had to try.

The man above him tilted his head, scrutinizing.

"I don't trust you. But I'll bite if what you say is true. What do you intend to do?"

"There's a piece of paper inside my wallet. It's in my jacket. Just touch it and in theory you should be able to see the shinigami. At least that's what he says." Light was putting his neck out for this, and it was highly unnerving.

The other man laughed. It was wild, vicious and cold. Light felt his heart sink at the sound of it. He felt the grip on his wrists loosen a little, and he took his chance. Light headbutted his forehead against the other's chin. He cringed at the pain, but it was enough to free his arms. Light quickly pushed the man aside and bolted.

Instead of his jacket he went for the bathroom. Just when he was outside he was tackled onto the hallway floor. Light couldn't help the yelp that escaped him as he crashed down with the other man on top of him. He was surprisingly heavy despite his thin stature. He squirmed as full on panic set in.

Spidery hands closed around the back of his neck. Fingers squeezed the side of his throat and nails dug in. Light stilled and gasped, despite himself. He turned his head just enough to glare heatedly at the invader. His eyes were seething with promise of payback for all of this. And instead of being afraid the dark haired man laughed, enjoying this moment.

"Usually people are afraid at this point. But you? You have a fire about you. You have the fire to fight back. You present a challenge. I was hoping to use you to get to L, but you're proving far more interesting. And it all started because I can't see your lifespan when four days ago I saw your numbers clear as day."

" _Hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk._ So he's got the eyes, huh? Interesting. But he doesn't seem to know about the notebook. Maybe he's an anomoly? I'll have to check with the Shinigami King about this." Ryuk was more or less talking to himself.

"And you're just gonna stand there and watch me get killed, Ryuk!? Some shinigami you are. What's the point of dropping the notebook, only to watch the owner die? And what do you mean the eyes? You're not making any sense!" Light snarled, eyes burning red.

"He has shinigami eyes. With that power he could see names and lifespan of every individual he meets. It's a power given usually when a human such as yourself make a deal with a shinigami. At the cost of half your lifespan, you can gain the shinigami eyes."

 _As if I would make that cost!_

"However, it would seem this man is a special case. For I don't see or sense a shinigami tailing him. You got yourself in quite a pinch, Light-o."

"That's not exactly helpful, useless shinigami!"

" _Hyuk hyuk._ You ought to be careful. Even though you have a Death Note, I've got a spare at my hip. I could easily write your name down. But you can't kill a shinigami." Ryuk cackled, rather liking this young man's spirit.

The man holding him Light down stared, fascinated by the spectacle. And something about his words were turning in his head. Either Light was a good actor, or he genuinely was seeing a shinigami. But most of all his eyes had _changed._ That wasn't normal. The grip on the young man's neck loosened. Light blinked, daring to turn a little more so he could meet the other man's gaze.

A pale face was too close to his own. A tongue traced his jawline. Light shivered in disgust, but the other mistook it for something else. A feral grin revealed teeth, most prominately sharp canines.

"I would like to see this _notebook_ of yours."

Light tensed. No, anything but that. He still didn't know this man's name. This man who invaded his home knew his name and face. What would stop him from writing Light's name down? Allowing this man to see his only weapon would mean he couldn't allow this man out of sight.

"Oh? You want to keep it all to yourself? Well, how about we compromise and make a deal between us?" The man saw right through him.

"...Go on." Light narrowed his eyes.

 _Can I actually trust him to keep his end of the bargain?_

"You show me this notebook, and I won't kill you. But in addition, you let me stay here with you. This way, I can have a front row seat of the hunt for me while you get to watch me. Considering I'm now part of some big secret of yours, you would want to keep an eye on me. And it just might be the answers I'm looking for about unable to see your lifespan."

"This guy's smart. It might be better if you take his offer, Light. He seems like he wouldn't make this offer twice." Ryuk advised. Light glared at the shinigami.

 _Oh now he wants to give advice?_

"Focus on me, Light-chan. Time is ticking. Tick...tock...tick...tock..." The man clicked his tongue like a parent reprimanding an impatient child.

"...Fine. You have a deal. Now let me up. The notebook is in the bedroom." Light didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I'm following you. No tricks, understand?" To prove his point a knife was pulled out of his pocket, the sharpness gently pressed against a tanned neck.

Light shivered, and gulped. He could tell the man enjoyed the fear in his eyes.

"Understood."

ALUMINA

"Light-kun, you feel all right? You seem tired." Matsuda observed when the other came to work the morning after a crazy home invasion.

"I'm fine, Matsuda-san. I stayed up last night going over this new case." Light sighed as he made himself a strong cup of coffee.

"It's getting to you too, huh?"

 _You have no idea. I'm housing the killer responsible in my own apartment. The only reason I haven't done anything about him is because he knows too much. I can't write his name down because all he's given for a name was B._

"Yeah. I guess you can say that."

"Watari is back." Another detective whispered as he passed by to refill his cup.

 _Just my luck._

Light released a deep sigh. He gathered his coffee and made his way to his desk. He passed by the lone figure in black with a laptop facing the whole room. The screen was white with a black L in the center. Light was always unnerved of L watching and communicating through technology rather than face to face.

 _Well that's one thing B has over him. He makes everything personal with his approach._

Light sat in his desk suddenly wondering why he was comparing L and B. Before he hardly saw any flaws in L, at least not other than being really socially awkward. But now having someone to actually compare him to other than his heirs, Light was slowly finding more and more flaws with the world's greatest detective.

"So that's how he hides his face." Ryuk chuckled to himself.

 _Must you be so distracting? I can't talk or acknowledge you while at work. Useless._

Light continued on his usual routine. Every now and again he was sipping his coffee as he read over the notes of the current case.

"Oh, right. Can't exactly talk to me while you're at work. Just remember what we talked about last night." Ryuk wasn't the brightest shinigami around was he?

 _Yes, yes. I remember. How can I forget?_

Flashback

B was hunched over the Death Note. Once he was done processing the rules, his eyes warily shifted to the shinigami. Light was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching B's every move as he sat in his desk similar fashion to L. Light was on edge since B was close to pens and pencils to write down his name.

"You're thinking I would write your name, aren't you? Rest assured, Light-chan, my ideal killing method is a knife. Writing down names is too boring for me anyhow." B saw through him.

"...You still hold an advantage over me." Light made reference to the eyes.

"Yes, shinigami eyes your friend mentioned. Shinigami, you said normally someone had to give up half their lifespan in order to obtain the eyes?" B once more stared at Ryuk.

"The name's Ryuk. And yes, that's normally how it is. The only exceptions I can think of is either one of your parents, probably your mother, had a Death Note of their own and had the eyes and it passed to you. I say your mother cause it's most likely the eyes to be passed from the person making you inside their own body. Or, maybe when you were born or very young, you died for some minutes long enough to bring back a power."

"As far as I am aware, I have always had these eyes." B stated with conviction.

"Then either you died when you were born, or your mother had a Death Note and the eyes." Ryuk shruggred.

"Hmmm." B hummed, thinking.

"So, Light. You found the Death Note. What are your plans with it? I see you've written a number of names already, testing the notebook's abilities. Do you plan to continue?" The shinigami turned his attention to Light.

"My plans? I honestly don't know. I can see it's usefulness. But there's someone I know who I don't want to have as an enemy. At the moment he's focused more on B." Light sensed it was useless lying to a shinigami.

"Well it doesn't matter to me what you do with it. I was just wondering, seeing as I will be following you around like a shadow. But know this. I _will_ be the one to write your name down someday. When the time comes you're either close to death, or you take the path with the Death Note and you're cornered with no way out, I'll do the honors of writing your name. Even if you give up owenership I will still do this."

 _So...that's comforting I guess? Better Ryuk than this maniac who invaded my home._

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you drop the Death Note?" Light wondered, and from the corner of his eye he saw B focusing on them curiously.

"I didn't choose you if that's what you're asking. I happened to drop it at random. You were curious enough to pick it up. To be honest, I dropped it simply because I was bored. In the Shinigami Realm, there's nothing to do. Writing down names of humans is boring. And it's pointless to write down a shinigami's name, it wouldn't work. So I wrote down the rules in the most popular language then dropped it. I got myself another Death Note, then waited five days. I figured it would be enough time for the Death Note I dropped was picked up."

"May I suggest something, Light-kun?"

 _For once he's using that honorific?_

"What is it, B?" Light narrowed his eyes.

"I think you should continue what you're doing. I would be more than willing to work with you and be your eyes. I can understand if you wouldn't want to pay the cost for the eyes, so why not use mine?"

 _Is he serious? But...L..._

"If you're worried about L, I think together we can overpower him and his heirs. I know how best his mind works. His heirs? Not so much. You have more experience with them than I do. So why not join forces?"

"But...that would mean killing them."

"Oh? Light-kun is attached to them? Or is it just L?"

"..." Light couldn't force himself to answer.

"I see. Well, then think about it. I'll keep the offer as long as I stay here. But once I move out and you still haven't decided, I'm afraid to say we're enemies."

" _Hyuk hyuk._ This is so much fun."

Light forced back a groan, feeling the pressure from both annoyances in his life.

Present

 _So I've got an annoying shinigami following my every move, and a serial killer within my apartment. This is going to be interesting._

"Light-kun, L wants us to work with him on a case." Matsuda interrupted his thoughts again.

"I just sat down. Couldn't he have told us before we all got here?" Light made a face, now more irritated than before.

"You know how he is." The other laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah, Light. I forgot to mention this last night. But I'm not gonna help you with names. I won't make it that easy on you. It wouldn't be any fun without a challenge. Plus you got B for that. If you take him up on his offer, anyway."

 _Kind of already figured as much. Now do me a favor and just shut up shinigami._

Light got up and followed Matsuda. He resisted the urge to flip off the British way at the laptop as he passed the bright screen. Light was above stooping so low as to flipping L off, let alone in front of Watari and the entire police force. He did send a glare at the laptop though.

 _I was hoping to avoid you today._

ALUMINA

"So why did you need us so soon?" Soichirou inquired for all of the Task Force.

For the first time in months L was going to be working in the same room as them. Even Mello and Matt were present. No sign of Near, which was to be expected. He was more paranoid of showing his face than his mentor.

"There are two cases that have caught my attention. One of them, you know. The other one could be a case."

"What do you mean _could be_? Ryuzaki, you're usually very solid about taking a case." Light frowned, ignoring eyes on him for his reaction.

"Yes, Light-kun, I usually am. But this is a gut feeling I can't ignore. Something strange is going on. I can feel it. And if I am correct, then we would be facing two different worst criminals of our time."

 _He knows. He knows of the criminals I killed off._

" _Hyuk hyuk._ This guy's smart. What are you gonna do, Light?"

 _Just shut up Ryuk!_

"Ryuzaki, please explain. You're not making any sense." The elder Yagami adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, first you wouldn't tell us what got you on edge with this new case. Now you're telling us there's another one? What's going on?" Aizawa was agreeing with Light.

"First, allow me to explain one of my toughest cases a few years back. I have the files in this computer. So I can show you on the moniter." L pushed a button and the huge screen came to life.

The screen was white with black lettering of the title Los Angeles BB Murder Case.

 _Oh fucking great._

"I heard of this case. It was whispered among the NPA how difficult this case was. But not much information was shared about it." Soichirou admitted in awe.

"You solved it Ryuzaki?" Matsuda admired.

"I had help. If it weren't for an agent working under me, I never would have solved it. The culprit behind this case is still alive. And some time ago I received word he escaped. But he hasn't made himself known until the waitress that was found some days ago."

For a few more hours L continued to explain about B, real name Beyond Birthday, and the first case he put together to challenge L. L also explained B used to be a contender to be his heir until he disappeared and went rogue. B had focused solely on L that he underestimated the FBI agent, Naomi Misora. And that was his downfall.

 _Which he's stated he wouldn't do that again this time around._

Light was glad B diverted his attention when he did. Using L's underlings against him would have caused L to break down. Maybe there was a silver lining about picking up the Death Note afterall. But the cost was having two sides of justice avert it's attention on him.

"Okay, so we got this man out there somewhere. How do you plan to capture him again?" Soichirou eyed Ryuzaki.

"That's something I'm still working on. These two deaths he had caused don't feel like a challenge to me yet. It feels like he's just warming up for the main event. And this worries me. He would be unpredictable, and follow no pattern. But if I am correct about the other case, he would lay low."

"And what is this so called case you've got?" Light was impatient. He had to know what L had on him.

"Criminals have been dropping dead like flies. Or they died of odd circumstances. Take these men for example. One convicted felon wrote a suicide note before he died of a heart attack. Another felon escaped his cell and ran to the men's restroom before collapsing from a heart attack. More have died with odd behaviors, yet they have all died from heart attacks."

"Ryuzaki, I don't think this is a case. What if it's an epidemic of some sort? Heart attacks aren't that unusual." Soichirou was skeptical.

"Not at the rate of these felons are dropping. And these criminals are all around the world, convicted felons serving time, the easiest targets to see the results of. It's too complicated to be an organization, and evidence would have been found by now. It's as if these guys are being struck down by a vengeful god." Mello finally spoke his input.

"Plus, an epidemic would mean everyone within the prisons would be effected, the guards included." L added. "And I doubt this is the work of a god. More like someone testing a new method of killing of some sort, but they're hesitating to take it further."

"Maybe a secret weapon from a government?" Light theorized.

"I would have been informed and put a stop to it."

"Then I'm sorry to say, Ryuzaki, but without any solid proof that this is a case outside of being a coincidence, I'm out. It's a waste of time and effort while we've got a serial killer on the loose and in my home turf. I'm taking my leave." Light knew it was risky, but he was exhausted.

"Light-kun..." Matsuda reached out to him.

"Let him go. I'm not forcing anyone to stay on this case. I was going to say we split up into different teams and work on what case you want. I know the other one isn't much to go on, but I can't shake off the feeling it's not a coincidence." L sounded hurt that Light didn't believe him, and the tone of his voice made Light sigh.

"Is it really that important to you, Ryuzaki?" He peered over his shoulder to meet charcoal gaze.

"...Yes, Light-kun. It is."

"...Fine. I'll stay. But I hope you know I am not moving in here again. I kind of miss having my own place to myself." Light had recalled he spent more nights in this building than at his apartment during the previous case.

"That's perfectly fine. And Light-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Thank you. For staying."

 _Please don't make this harder on me, L._

"I see now. You got feelings for this guy, don't you, Light? Hyuk hyuk. No wonder you don't want to make him an enemy." Ryuk dryly chuckled.

 _For fuck's sake shut up_ _, Ryuk._


	3. Flesh

Immer: I'm delighted to say the plot is coming along nicely. Among other things.

Chapter title from the song _Flesh_ by Simon Curtis.

Chapter Three Flesh

ALUMINA

First week of having B as his new roommate was nothing but exciting. Light often came back home with the whole place in a mess, empty jars of strawberry jam littered every surface. Just how did Beyond go through so many jars of jam? And what was worse B decided upon himself to share the bed with him.

"Beyond, why do you insist on sleeping on my bed?" Light grumbled one night.

"You know my name? Do you have the eyes?"

"No, L revealed to us about you. And the challege you had for him? That's fucking sick." Light resisted thr urge to roll his eyes.

"Ah." Beyond wasn't that bothered of the news.

"You didn't answer my earlier question."

"What question, Light-chan?"

"Why are you in my bed!?" Light snapped.

"It's comfortable. And it's annoying you." B flashed a toothy grin.

Light lost his temper and threw a punch. Beyond knew it was coming. He deflected the punch and then pushed the other down onto the mattress, then proceeded to straddle squirming hips while he held wrists in a tight grip. Light glared, and Beyond felt a thrill of watching red bleed over honeyed eyes.

"That's it. Fill yourself with hatred. Stir the flames until it burns your very soul. I want to watch the killer in you born. I know it's there, waiting underneath the surface. Waiting to come out and wreak havoc and fear in this rotten world." Beyond leaned closer to nibble and lick along a tanned neck.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." Light seethed.

"Tell me, Light-chan, are you a virgin?" Beyond tilted his head like an owl.

"That's none of your business!" The brunette's voice was at a higher pitch, the telltale sign that it was true.

"I see that you are. In that case, I won't push the matter." Beyond retreated, surprising Light, who blinked repeatedly.

"What? Why would you - ?"

"I want us to work together. And for now, I will simply make you want me."

 _I highly doubt it._

"Tch. Please. You're going to make me want you? Like that will ever happen." Light did roll his eyes at that.

 _All he's got is L's looks._

"Is this a challenge, Light-chan?" Crimson eyes bore into his.

Suddenly Light was uneasy. Something about that determined gaze had him doubtful that he could actually win this challenge, let alone get out of it unscathed. But he was Light Yagami, he never backs down from a challenge.

"Sure. It's a challenge."

"...I'll have you begging for me by the end of next week." Beyond grinned in a feral way that sent shivers down Light's spine.

For the rest of the second week, Beyond has started to clean up after himself. A few times he even cooked and prepared dinner for Light. When Light admitted that he liked Beyond's cooking skills, the dark haired roommate started preparing all of his meals. Light insisted Beyond didn't have to do this, but the other was stubborn.

Light didn't know how to feel about any of this. He was starting to feel confused by all of this. At night Beyond never tried anything. At some point his thin arms held him, not tight enough to be suffocating, but secure enough to ward off growing nightmares.

Then by the middle of the third week Light would awaken with a throbbing member. He tried to hide it, but Beyond was quick to discover it. A spidery hand felt over it gently, feeling the length of it and Light squrimed with a gasp.

"I could help with that, you know." Beyond whispered into an ear, nibbling it.

 _No, no I have to get to work_ _soon._

Light didn't get to answer when the hand squeezed him through the cloth of his pajama bottoms, earning a loud gasp that almost became a moan. His body betrayed his mind as his hips moved on their own accord. Light was too far gone from just waking up and a foreign hand working on his member.

 _Feels good. Why am I allowing this?_

Light bit into his pillow to quieten his gasps that were quickly turning into moans when he was close to release. Suddenly he was pulled to be on his back with Beyond above him. Honey brown met crimson for a split second. Then the hand that had been fondling Light pulled the hem of his bottoms down to reveal his throbbing hardness.

"Impressive, Light-chan." Beyond smirked.

Light was full on blushing. He was about to retort something when the hand grasped him and set a rough and fast pace. The brunette arched his back and muffled a moan with a hand. Beyond took hold of his wrist and leaned over until his mouth was over a collar bone peeking out from underneath the night shirt.

"Let me hear it all, Light-chan."

 _Nope._

When Light was still being stubborn and refused to make a sound, Beyond bit down hard enough to leave a mark over the collar bone. Light shrieked and squirmed as he came hard into the pale hand. It was one of the most intense releases Light experienced. He spent a few minutes enjoying the after effects as he caught his breath.

 _At this rate...I'm going to lose._

ALUMINA

"Hey, Light. You still haven't held your end of the deal we made yet. I'm claiming the dues tonight." Mello boldly stated at work.

Light choked on his coffee. He had completely forgotten about it. Being on his toes constantly between L and B was quite tiring.

"Where are we going exactly?" Light questioned. This was all too sudden.

"To a club." Mello smirked, eyes gleaming. "We're leaving right after work."

 _This is bad. I don't have a way to inform B I'll be late. Or explain why I'm going out with a surprise date. Wait - why am I even thinking like we're together?_

"...I am not exactly dressed to go to club, Mells." The brunette pointed out.

"I took the liberty of getting you some clothes. Ryuzaki told me your measurements. Hope you don't mind." Mello giggled as he sauntered away, probably to eat with Matt.

"Tonight's gonna be fun." Ryuk commented.

"Of course I mind! Mells, get back here! Can't we reschedule?" Light was trying not to panic.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. I've been patient long enough. I'm claiming my date." Mello called out before he entered an elevator.

For a few minutes eyes studied the young man. The awkward silence was deafening. And the elder men didn't know how to comfort Light. But they all wished not to get in the way between Mello and his future date. The blonde was scary when the wrong button was pushed.

"...Someone want my food? I lost my appetite." Light offered to the others. What Beyond prepared was meant to be eaten fresh, not save for later. Soichirou slid his son's food closer for a bite.

"Light, where did you learn to cook like this? This almost as good as your mother's." His father complimented.

 _Oops. Quick, think of something -_

"Oh uh...been practicing, you know?" Light nervously covered up the lie.

"Light-kun, I believe with a solid seventy four chance that someone else made that for you." L chimed in, eyes never straying from the brunette.

"...Excuse me, Ryuzaki?" Light was on the defensive.

 _Does he always have to stick his nose in everyone's business?_

"For the past two weeks you've been coming to work with homemade food. I know it wasn't store bought, there's nothing plastic and it's wrapped delicately in cloth like it was prepared by someone else. At first I thought it was by you, but then some foods you've had were prepared in French or British cuisine, something I am sure you wouldn't know how to do. So, who is it?" L had solid reasons for his conclusion. Light couldn't get out of this one.

"Uh oh. Looks like you've been found out." The shinigami laughed. "What are you gonna do, Light-o?"

"No one special, okay? Look, it's not what you think. It's just a friend I haven't seen in a while. He noticed I haven't eaten well and he started preparing lunches for me on my way out of the apartment complex in the mornings. It's nothing, really."

"Then why are you blushing?"

 _I'm...I'm blushing?_

"Hyuk hyuk. He's right. You're as red as an apple."

"...Excuse me." Light reclaimed his lunch, averted his gaze as he stood up and left.

 _L is going to pay for embarrassing me like that in front of the others._

ALUMINA

"You were too hard on him, Ryuzaki." Soichirou was silently seething inside, L could sense it.

"I didn't mean to. It was a curiosity that has been bothering me for a while. And with BB and this unnamed anomoly gone quiet, there's nothing else to dwell on than a little mystery that presented itself. Plus, I wanted to ensure my heir doesn't get over his head if Light-kun is secretly in a relationship."

"While that is a viable reason to question him, embarrassing him like that will only serve him to distance himself from you. You could have asked him about the food alone, and not in front of us." The chief advised.

 _So I hurt Light-kun's pride._

Light was a prideful individual. It was a quality about him that he happily showed off to anyone who cared. And woe to anyone who made a big enough dent to it. Yes, a quality L and Light shared. The difference was L was willing to go below the belt to win.

"I'll apologize to him, then." L pulled out his phone.

"I think in person would be best, Ryuzaki."

"You think so? Hm. Watari, where is Light-kun?"

 _"He is in the lobby, eating his lunch."_ Watari answered through the computer.

"Thank you, Watari." L got up to head that way.

Some minutes later he sat down next to Light in the lobby. He sat in his usual fashion of knees to his chest. Honey brown eyes glared, but the owner remained silent. L sighed as he spoke first. He should have expected Light would be stubborn.

"Light-kun, I would like to apologize for embarrassing you like that. I should have pulled you aside and asked you those questions privately."

"...My father put you up to this, didn't he?" Light narrowed his eyes.

 _Nothing escapes Light-kun._

"Maybe. But I am being sincere. I hope you can believe me that I truly am sorry."

"...For now, I forgive you. Just don't pull that sort of thing on me again, got it? And don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, while you're at it." Light sensed the apology was as genuine as it would be from L.

"But I thought you were interested in me? Mello I can deal with. But if I have another contender for Light-kun's heart, then I have to know."

"Oh, so now you're interested after there's the threat of someone else taking my heart from under your grasp?" Brown eyes accused, and L almost shrank back.

"No, that's not what I had meant."

"Ryuzaki, no offense, but I've been holding out for you for more than a year. I'm tired of the waiting. For now, I'm unsure how I feel about this other person who always takes time to prepare me meals. He's an asshole with an ego a mile wide, so that's saying something if he's putting my health above his own. But what he does says a lot more than what you are doing."

"...I am sorry." L didn't know how to proceed. The rejection hurt, and he could tell he wasn't the only one hurting.

"So until I make a decision, can we please drop this whole mess? I miss playing chess against you." Light was trying to ease the pain for both of them.

 _Why do I get the feeling I already lost?_

"I miss playing with you, too, Light-kun."

ALUMINA

The club was loud and crowded. The music vibrated through the air and into the very bones. First time at any clubs like this, and Light was at first claustrophobic and found it distasteful. That was until Mello shoved alcohol into his hands.

After a few drinks the music started to work on him. It was somehow sexual, and upon noticing Light was more at ease Mello pulled him to the dance floor. It was more or less grinding and teasing to the beat of the music, but it was hot. And somehow it was releasing all the stress that had built up until now.

 _Who knew this would be so thrilling?_

But all the while Mello's hands wandered over his body, Light could only imagine someone else. He imagined spidery pale hands expertly touching him like a skilled musician. Hands that knew where to touch all the right places, apply the just the right amount of pleasure coursing through his veins.

 _I want to enjoy this with Mello, but I can't help but imagine Beyond. Damn it, he's won._

Noticing the strange behavior of Light, the blonde pulled them outside. He did it for the privacy and because the air outside would cool them down after the heat inside made their heads swim.

"You're imagining someone else." It wasn't a question.

 _Course he would notice. I tried._

"...Yes." Light found himself smirking in a teasing way. "You jealous?"

"Fucking hell, yes. What do you think? This is supposed to be my date with you, and you're thinking of someone else. Who is it? It sure ain't Ryuzaki with the way you moved." Blue eyes glared.

 _He can tell?_

"An old friend from college I haven't seen in a while. He's the one preparing me lunches for the last two weeks." Light admitted the same information he had told to Ryuzaki earlier.

"Why didn't he catch your eye in the first place in college?" Mello tilted his head.

"Because I was too caught up with studies and aiming to graduate." Light easily found a good cover up.

For a moment it looked like Mello wouldn't buy it. But after considering, the blonde sighed in defeat. He knew he had lost his chance. And fuck, after all the trouble of getting Light a sexy outfit, too. The brunette looked damn fine in tight black jeans and a black and red shirt. Mello had an eye for fashion, and he was correct to assume Light would look good in red.

"You can keep the outfit. In fact, I encourage you to use it to tease the lucky bastard who has your eye." Mello offered a wicked smile.

"You sure?" Light blinked, surprised he gave up so easily.

 _It might help ease the tension if I go home to a furious Beyond._

"Yeah, yeah. Now let me get you a taxi before I change my mind. I bet this guy is worried about you." Mello waved in imatience. He was eager to dance the pain away.

"Thanks, Mells."

"Hope you get laid. Cause that ass is way so damned tempting, it's a crime."

Light laughed, despite how lame that pick up line was. A few minutes later he was inside a taxi on his way home. And then suddenly he felt dread in the silence. Even Ryuk, who was usually Mr. Chatterbox, was silent as a ghost, which was almost fitting.

Light entered his apartment. Seconds after the door closed he was suddenly pushed against a wall with rough hands. Light didn't even fight as he was pinned, not even as the breath was knocked out of him. He stared into sanguine eyes, wild and beyond furious.

"Where the hell have you been? And what's with this outfit? Why didn't you inform me if you were going to go out?" Beyond snarled like a wild animal.

"I can do what I want. I'm an adult. And I wasn't exactly given a choice when I owed someone a date decided to spring upon me. He wanted to take the offer tonight. I wasn't allowed to come home after work." Light smirked at how riled up the other was.

"And you didn't bother telling me this before you challenged me to make you beg for me, why? Were you planning to make a fool of me, Light?" There were no honorifics, which meant he was serious.

"Course not. I honestly forgot about the deal I made to him. And before you demand, it wasn't L. I wanted to come home to tell you, honest. But I wasn't allowed. And Ryuk wouldn't go warn you." Light leaned his head against a boney shoulder, breathing in the scent that belonged to the paler man.

"So where did this date take place for you to be dressed like that?"

"Is someone jealous?" Light laughed despite himself.

"Don't _test_ me, Light." Beyond growled low in his throat and chest. The brunette could feel the vibration from the boney shoulder.

"Relax. We went to a club and danced. It was fun, surprisingly enough. But as we danced and touched," Light felt more than heard a feral snarl. "I imagined that it was you who were touching me. And so I came home."

Beyond stared, surprised of the confession. Light was starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol start to leave him. Even with a more clear mind he still wanted this. And he was positive on something else. Light pulled away to smirk, honey eyes darked to deep red. Beyond found himself lost in those eyes.

"I'll take the Death Note to the next level. And Beyond, I'm taking you up on your offer."

"Hyuk hyuk. Knew you weren't gonna let me down."

Beyond could only grin. He leaned in until his lips were pressed against a tanned neck, feeling the pulse there quicken. Light sighed and leaned his head to expose more of his throat to the other. Spidery hands snuck underneath the shirt, one of them trailed up to a perked nipple and began to toy with it. Light gasped, hands holding onto the other male.

Encouraged, Beyond bit down hard onto the tanned skin, it would for sure leave a mark for a long while on Light's flesh. The brunette shrieked, knees buckling. Beyond held him steady as he pressed their bodies together harder, relishing the cries, moans and gasps from the handsome brunette. Light lost himself from the ministrations. The feel of Beyond pressed against him, the rough handling and a wet tongue expertly licked and sucked the new bite mark.

"Be-Beyond," Light moaned out, and the other lost it.

The brunette was picked up and carried into the bedroom. Beyond didn't pull away from the delicious neck until after he placed Light on the bed and began to undress them. They eyed each other's bodies, soaking in everything in sight. Hands explored, and the pair fought with teeth and tongue who would dominate first. It was a game to them, one where it was difficult to say who was clearly the winner.

Losing patience Beyond forced Light to his knees and shoved his face into the pillow. This position forced his ass in the air. Light squirmed at the lewd position, but his nervousness melted as fingers entered him to stretch him. When he sighed at feeling three fingers, Beyond pulled out. Light whined at the loss, but was quickly silenced with anticipation of feeling a throbbing hardness pressed against his entrance.

"Beg for it, Light-kun." Beyond grinned at the beautiful sight beneath him.

"Fuck you!" Light still had an ounce of stubbornness left.

"Not tonight darling. It's going to be me who's doing the fucking." Beyond laughed, pressing the head inside but stopped. It took every ounce of self control not to thrust fully inside the tight velvetness and go wild. He gripped Light's hips tightly to keep him still.

The brunette squirmed to press himself against Beyond. But the hands kept him in place. Light released a pained whine. He glanced back to meet crimson eyes, and Beyond shuddered. He was so close to losing control, but he knew that would mean giving into what Light wanted. This was a battle of wills now. And Beyond was determined to win.

"I can stay like this for a long while, Light-chan. If you want me fully inside and thrusting into that wonderful ass of yours until daybreak, then you know what to do." Beyond dropped his voice to a heavy baritone thick with lust, enjoying the feel of the brunette shivering.

"Beyond you bastard! Just take me already!" Light grew impatient, fury rising within his chest.

"Say the magic words, Light-chan."

Light wavered, this was driving him insane. Then he inhaled deeply, to gather his wits. He should have expected this. Of course Beyond would go the extra mile to make Light throw away his pride. After a moment he opened his eyes to meet heated gaze again.

"Beyond - _please_."

"Please what?" Beyond was at his limit.

"Beyond please fuck me!" Light glared.

"With pleasure, darling." Beyond lost control and let out the animal inside.

Light released a scream, which was quickly followed by gasps and moans. Beyond relished the noises Light made. The brunette released a higher pitched shriek when Beyond hit a bundle of nerves. Grinning, the paler man thrusted with more vigor to abuse that pleasure spot over and over and going harder with each thrust.

"Beyond!" Light cried out in his release.

Beyond growled and turned the brunette on his back, spreading his long legs out before continuing thrusting inside. Light moaned brokenly as he felt overly stimulated and yet found he didn't mind it. Teeth marked all over his chest and nails dug into his flesh as Beyond finally neared his release.

"Beyond - _hah_ \- fill me. Please, Beyond." Light begged prettily, a gleam in his eyes and it was enough to send him over the edge.

"Light!" Beyond shrieked as he came, filling the brunette with everything he had.

The pair collapsed, regaining their breaths. When his head stopped swimming Beyond pulled out and Light winced. The brunette wanted to shower really bad, but he didn't have the strength to move. Instead he moved to lay on his side and Beyond spooned him, wrapping his arms around the other protectively and breathing in Light's mixed scent. Within moments Light was asleep. Beyond watched with a smirk.

 _I won, Lawli. Your precious Light is mine now._


	4. Criminal

Immer: In the words of Ryuk, this is interesting.

Chapter title from the song _Criminal_ by Framing Hanley.

Chapter Four Criminal

ALUMINA

Since that first night of claiming Light's virginity, Beyond could hardly keep his hands off him. He was used to one night stands and walking out before his partners woke up. And yet there was something about Light he couldn't get enough of. He was addicted, like a bear to honey. Light was the drug Beyond couldn't get enough of.

Whenever he could, Beyond would initiate a round of sinful sex. Light at first would push him away in the mornings, due to the fact he had to head to work. So Beyond found a solution. He woke up earlier and started sucking Light off an hour before Light usually woke up. It quickly developed into a routine to wake the handsome brunette in the most pleasurable of ways until he begged to be taken.

While Light was at work, Beyond wandered around freely. He was informed he was a neighbor within the complex, an old college friend as his story. He was looking for someone he could more easily replace. Then his eyes found someone who fit almost all of the requirments, except the friend part. It didn't matter, as this person shared a few classes with Light in college, anyway. The problem, however, this man had a long lifespan.

"Light-kun, may I write down a name? Just one? I promise it's not you." Beyond asked one night as he ruthlessly fucked the brunette.

 _To think I would be reduced to use such a method._

"Wh - what?" Brown eyes opened in surprise.

"May I write down a name?" Beyond repeated, hitting that one spot that had Light see stars with each word he said.

"I - I guess? I mean - hnnnng...Do I even want to know?" Light had a hard time concentrating.

"It's a surprise." Beyond smirked with delight.

 _The less he knows, the better._

The next morning Beyond ripped out a piece of the Death Note. He then went to work on writing the conditions first before getting to the name. By the end of the day, he had a new alias. The only evidence was the paper he had used. Beyond burned it so there was no trace the real individual he was impersonating was actually dead. Later that night, he brought over kinky sex toys from his new apartment.

"Where did you get those? Beyond stop!" Light struggled, but it was too late.

"Does it matter where I got them? And what's wrong with introducing some BDSM to you, Light-chan? You've been killing criminals everyday, I think you should have some penance for passing judgment!" Beyond licked his lips at the sight of Light handcuffed to the bed.

He seemed so helpless like this. The thrill of reducing Light into a mess of semen mixed with sweat and blood drove Beyond wild. And despite how much Light protests and furiously promises to kill him, he got off from being powerless. At the discovery of his partner being a power bottom who was also a masochist, Beyond exploited this to the full extent.

And so another routine formed. By night, Beyond had everything wild and it didn't matter if it caused pain to Light. Then in the morning Beyond was more gentle, even so far as preparing the shower for Light's sore and aching body. And while he showered Beyond enjoyed making breakfast and packing lunch for the detective, usually preparing Light's favorite breakfast in means to be apologetic.

At first Light had been infuriated at him for the harsh treatment, especially with all the bruising and marks covered his torso, waist and legs. But after a time he grew used to it, even became eager for what new way Beyond would dominate him. Around this time, the world had begun whispering about the deaths of criminals. As speculations arose, a name was given to the so called God passing judgment on the wicked.

Kira.

 _Ironic, to name an egotistic God that. But it suits him rather well._

Yet Light despised it.

"What's the matter, Kira? Don't like the name? You could always confess to the world and change it." Beyond teased one night, laughing at the fire burning in blood red eyes. "Didn't you know that word also has a Celtic origin? It means 'beam of light' I believe. It suits you just as well."

"That is not what I stand for! What I stand for is justice! A God of a New World! Kira isn't a name for a god. Doesn't matter if it's Japanese or Celtic!" Light spat with venom.

"Oh, but darling, you're not a God. You're a killer, just like me!" Beyond laughed.

"I am nothing like you!" The brunette thrashed.

 _Someone is in denial._

"Face it, _Kira_ , you're just like me. We kill by different methods, but we are still the same. We're monsters, wolves in sheep's clothing, with a never ending bloodthirst. We're both criminals whether you want to admit it or not. If I wasn't worried of L and his heirs coming to check on you, I would even go so far as to break your ankles to keep you here until you realize what you truly are."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't give me a reason to do it, _Kira._ "

 _Push me. I dare you. Push me to hurt you._

Light was silent then. Despite his personality and pride to rise up to the challenge, a rational part of him advised against it. It really would be problematic for him to miss work and L or his father would come by to check on him. He wouldn't be able to explain the broken ankles or why he didn't go to the hospital.

 _But no matter. I'll continue drilling into his head the truth until he accepts it._

And that is what Beyond did. Least to say he was enjoying this more than killing itself.

ALUMINA

"Does Ryuzaki think this will actually work?" Light glared at the screen. He and the other Task Force were watching L use a man to be his face to challenge Kira publically.

 _If I hadn't known L personally and worked under him, I wouldn't have seen this as a trap._

"We'll have to wait and see." Soichirou was also skeptical, but was blindly loyal to L.

"Wonder how L will react when this doesn't work." Ryuk thought out loud.

 _Probably throw the biggest temper tantrum of the century._

And yet some minutes in, Lind L. Taylor stopped mid speech. Everyone blinked, Light especially, as for close to a minute the man stared blankly at the screen. In the back of Light's mind he counted fourty seconds before the man on the screen reached for a pen and wrote on the back of one of the papers. Then he held it up to the screen for all to see.

 ** _FAKE_**

After a few seconds of holding it up Lind L. Taylor writhed in pain before he slumped overin his chair, dead. Light covered his mouth, and to pretend he was in pain he leaned forward to hide the smirk on his face as he held in the laughter. He felt the hand from his father on his back, and he focused on that so as to ignore the insane laughing fit Ryuk was having.

Sometime later in a meeting with L and his heirs (Near was listening in with a big N on the screen), L focused on Light with concern.

"You seem upset, Light-kun. You don't approve what I did?" L frowned.

"You condemned a criminal as your scapegoat to lure Kira out. And it appears he saw right through your plan but took the bait anyway." Light narrowed his eyes at him.

 _It helps being angry at him when I wasn't the one who wrote the name in the first place._

"He did it to make a statement. He knew that man wasn't me. So. Either Kira is on the police force, or Kira and BB are the same? No, BB would have made it clear from the beginning. Perhaps they're working together, somehow." L hummed more or less to himself.

 _Damn it. He's hitting too close for comfort._

"How can you be so sure they're working together?" Light questioned, hiding his nervousness.

 _"They both went quiet around the same time. Perhaps they met, and somehow guessed who the other was. Then they spent a few weeks figuring out whether or not to kill each other or work together. My bet is on the latter."_ Near stated through the screen.

"Yes, that was what I was thinking, too." L nodded. "But the only reason someone knew who BB would be was if they were working on his case."

The air tensed as the Task Force registered his words.

 _He's already come to this conclusion through one showdown?_

"Ryuzaki...you can't be saying what I think you're saying..." Matsuda stared in horror.

"It's the only logical explanation I am afraid. So, without further ado, I will be heavily investigating all of you. Please don't take this personally. And for the time being, I would advise all of you work at the police station until further notice." L hated doing this to his own underlings. These people were his friends.

"You really have that little faith in us?" Light glared, standing up in a flash.

"As I stated before, please don't take this personally. I have to clear all suspicions before I proceed with the Kira investigation. The idea of Kira and BB working together is frightening enough for me. But I can't disregard the possibility Kira is possibly one of - "

Light had enough and swung. As Light Yagami, he would have lost his temper. As Kira, it was simply an excuse to punch L in the face. He expected the other to retaliate. It was his nature when it came to these incidents where Light lost his temper with L. And so even though Light wanted to block the kick to his chest, he didn't.

"I see Light-kun still has a temper." L stated through grit teeth.

"Accusing us of being Kira is low, even for you!" Light snapped back, grabbing hold of a thin ankle. L didn't have time to pull away when suddenly he was twisted in the air and flung off his chair and onto the hard tiled floor.

"Hey, you two! Cut it out!" Matsuda waved his arms.

They ignored him. L proceeded to use his other leg to sweep kick at Light's feet, sending him to the floor as well. The brunette fell with a yelp. He tried to roll and get as far away from him as possible, but L was quicker. He trapped Light in place by one hand on his shirt and a knee beside a hip.

L raised a fist but paused when something caught his eye. Peeking out from the collar of Light's shirt was a dark hickey, still healing. In that instant L lost the fight within him as his heart shattered into a million pieces. Light hadn't noticed yet and took his chance to headbutt the man on top of him. Stunned, L was then pushed off by the brunette who then proceeded to stand up.

"I'm taking my leave of this investigation." Light announced as he straightened his shirt.

"But Light..." Mello stepped forward to argue, only to freeze at the glare sent his way.

"I want nothing to do with the Kira investigation. If you want my help with the BB case, I'll still lend a hand. From the police station." Light gathered his coat and showed himself out.

 _This might seriously hinder me, but if he's being impossible, I have to do this._

It was what Light Yagami would have done.

ALUMINA

"Mello, did you give Light-kun a hickey?" L inquired later that night when it was only him and his heirs.

 _Although I doubt it, I have to clear all suspects._

"Tch. Fucking wish I did." Mello chewed his chocolate candy.

"You saw it too? It was rather a dark one. Like someone went over it every night." Near had seen it during the fight through the cameras.

"He's with someone and yet he wouldn't tell us?" L felt despair at the thought.

 _Is he being abused?_

"He mentioned on my date with him that he was imagining someone else while we danced. Some old college friend in his complex or something." Mello informed.

"And you tell us this bit of news now?" L frowned at the blonde.

 _Why didn't he say anything when he came back from that date?_

"I've been trying to forget." Mello snarled, biting a huge chunk of chocolate.

 _Well I can't fault you for that, at least._

"Do you at least have a name?" L pressed, curious to find out exactly who managed to snatch Light away from them.

"Nope. Don't even know what he looks like."

 _Something is off about all of this. The timing is almost identical to BB and Kira..._

"Watari. I want the cameras installed inside of Light Yagami's apartment as soon as you can. Leave no blind spot, whatsoever." L requested through the intercom.

 _"Understood, Ryuzaki. The best I can do will start tomorrow while he is at work."_

"Let's hope you're wrong, Ryuzaki." Mello stated, finishing off his chocolate.

 _I hope so too. I don't want to suspect Light-kun, but everything is adding up..._

The next morning L was anxiously waiting for Watari's confirmation that everything was set. He barely had any sleep the previous night, dreading for the day to come. When Watari gave the confirmation close to the end of the day, L activated the cameras on the big screen to view most of them.

"What took you so long, Watari?" L questioned the elder on the phone.

 _"There was someone inside the apartment. A man around his thirties or so exited and entered another one two doors down_ _from Light Yagami's. I suspect he would be the boyfriend."_

"What did he look like?" L tensed, he couldn't believe this was happening.

 _"He was rather tall with dark hair. I didn't get a proper look at him."_

At the description L panicked. He knew what Beyond Birthday looked like. And so he hung up with Watari to have Matt and Mello drive him to the apartment complex. He might be overreacting, but he had to do this. He had to see for himself.

"You sure you want to? Light is going to get off work soon." Matt was trying to reason him against going.

"I have to see for myself."

"You sound like a jealous ex boyfriend." Mello stated, ignoring the glare.

 _Light and I have never been together! And now someone else has snatched him from me!_

"Take me there or I will find my own way!"

"All right. I'll drive." Matt gave in.

"Guess I'll come along, too. Yo, Egg White! Watch the footage for us while we're gone."

"I don't take orders from you, Egg Yolk." Near calmly bantered.

L wondered if these two needed to have a go at it in bed or they genuinely despised each other. It was difficult to decide sometimes. There was little he could do about it when he had more pressing matters to deal with.

ALUMINA

Light sighed as he headed to his apartment. Today had been rough, and he honestly missed not working with idiots. He did enjoy his job, but sometimes some of the other detectives didn't take their jobs seriously when L's chosen team wasn't around. Goes to show how they felt and thought of the attention L's Task Force had.

"Light-kun. I was hoping to catch you."

The brunette froze and turned. Why was L visiting him? The panic must have been on his face, for L tilted his head curiously.

"Ryuzaki...what are you doing here?"

 _This is way too sudden for him._

"I wanted to formerly apologize for my behavior yesterday."

 _For some reason that sounds like a cover up._

"...Okay? You didn't have to come all the way out here to tell me this." Light didn't want to head to his apartment if L was going to tail behind him.

"I felt that it would have been better in person. And I was curious about something."

"And what would that be?" Light narrowed his eyes.

 _Anything but Kira right now._

"Are you currently in a relationship?"

 _...Is someone jealous?_

"What gives you that idea?" He smirked with a gleam in his eyes. Light ignored the cackling of Ryuk behind him.

"Yesterday, during our fight, I caught sight of a hickey on your neck and shoulder."

"Again, I fail to see how this is any of your business."

"It is if your partner is abusive."

 _He fucking dares to pull this card? Has he lost his mind?_

"Careful, you're treading on thin ice now Ryuzaki. What exactly gives you the indication I'm being abused?" Light glared, voice darkened as he bristled.

"That hickey is a few weeks old but hasn't been allowed to fully heal. And I noticed the marks on your wrists. And it got me thinking, perhaps you two like it wild. But then this other person is making lunches for you. I am sixty seven percent positive this is to make up for the abusive behavior during sexual intercourse."

 _I can't believe him! He would dare? Yeah, Beyond gets out of hand, but it's not like I can't handle myself!_

"Ryuzaki - "

"Light-chan! There you are! I was getting worried you got held up at work again. What would you like for dinner, darling?"

 _What's with that accent?_

Light blinked as an arm swung over his shoulder affectionately. He felt pale lips smooch his cheek, and he found himself flushing pink despite himself. He took in the sight of Beyond in more appropriate clothing that blended him in and his hair styled, slicked back and bangs swept to one side. Instead of crimson eyes were dark brown, almost black, met his own behind box shaped glasses.

Gone was the slouch. His shoulders and back were straightened to how they should be, making him taller than Light by a few inches. The brunette had no idea Beyond was actually taller, the way he slouched so deeply gave him the illusion of being smaller than his actual height.

 _It's almost hard to recognize him. I only knew from the way he touched me._

Light couldn't help but lean into his gentle touch. A genuine smile tugged at his mouth, and he allowed it to show as his eyes warmed up. What was this strange feeling inside his chest? It was warm and fluttering, yet heavy at the same token.

"Anything you make will be enough for me." Light chuckled with endearment usually reserved for his family.

"Your favorite it is, then! Hm? Who's this? A friend of yours?" The taller man took notice of L.

"Yes, he helps out with investigations." Light informed, as L only blankly stared for a moment.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting your work? I didn't mean to. I got excited seeing Light-chan made it back safe."

 _Remind me to reward Beyond for his superb acting skills later._

"No, no, it is quite all right. We were just having a little chat. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rue Ryuzaki, private detective. You are?" L stared hard at the other man with piqued interest.

"I am Moon Kenichi. You may have heard of my work, I am a freelance writer. You can call me Kenichi, if you wish."

 _Really? Impersonating my neighbor? So that's the name he wrote down._

Light put two and two together. The dots were clear as day. And he found it an intelligent and admirable move on Beyond's part, keeping his little white lie alive like this. The brunette had been secretly wondering how they were supposed to pull it off, but Beyond took care of resolving the matter for him.

 _It shows he can be reliable in a pinch._

"Yes, I have! I enjoyed your last edition on the detective risking life and death entering a murderer's home! I always wondered, Moon, is that Korean by chance?" L seemed oddly cheerful.

"My mother was Korean and French. My old man was full blooded Japanese. When he wanted to marry my mom, his family disowned him. So to spite them he took her name instead. Some people are still sensitive about my heritage, which I find silly to be honest." Beyond giggled.

 _Why am I enjoying this? This is just too hilarious._

"Yes, things are still bad between Japan and both Koreas. It's sad, really. But if your parents saw past their differences then there's hope, yet."

"Right? I feel the same. It's all about perspective and open mind. Oh, Ryuzaki-san? Are you staying for dinner by chance? I need to know if I should prepare more food."

 _Oh please don't._ _Anything but that._

Light wanted to protest but L was delighted at the prospect of dinner. Beyond had to invite him. L wasn't a man to pass something like this up. Especially if he were secretly investigating someone.

"I would love to stay for dinner!"

Light sent a glare at Beyond, who only grinned down at him. To ease the tension Beyond leaned down for a peck on the forehead. Although it helped calm the brunette, he was still silently seething inside.

 _You're not getting away with it that easily._

Behind them Ryuk was having another laughing fit. Light almost threw away the apples he went so much trouble buying on the way home, but decided against it. He learned the hard way not to keep Ryuk waiting on his apple addiction. Then Beyond got the bright idea to use the apples for some dessert.


	5. Control

Immer: Curious, forgot to ask last chapter, but how does everyone feel of Netflix's Death Note? I was actually surprised. Some parts I didn't like but overall I give it a 3/5. I feel like the ending made up for the little things that were bothersome, but nothing can fix the Watari event. I can somewhat look over L showing part of his face and using a gun but not the Watari incident.

Chapter title from the song _Control_ by Halsey.

Chapter Five Control

ALUMINA

"So, how long have you two been together?"

Light resisted the urge to sigh and snap at L. But he knew underneath that mask he was incredibly sensitive. And so the brunette forced back a response that would have raised alarm bells. This situation was weird enough as it was.

"Oh, it's not official, yet. But it's been maybe a few weeks? Isn't that right, Light-chan?" Beyond glaced up from his bowl of food he had prepared for dinner.

"Sounds about right." Light wasn't going to mention they started the night he and Mello had a date night.

"So what brought you two together exactly? You two did go to school together, yet failed to notice until after graduation." L was going all the way with his detective approach.

"Ryuzaki, we only had maybe one or two classes together? Not enough to notice. And I was too focused on the intent of graduating than finding someone." Light was now growing irritated.

"I noticed Light-chan immediately, but I was scared. He was always surrounded by women, so it was intimidating enough for me to keep my distance." Beyond informed with a shrug.

 _How would he know I was surrounded by girls, swarming like bitches in heat?_

"I can understand. I don't like crowds, myself. Or understand women." L never removed his gaze from the man who swept Light off his feet.

"So uh...do you always sit like that?" Beyond inquired with curiosity.

"It helps my mind to be more efficient in my deducting skills. Please don't take it as being disrespectful, that is not my intention."

"I'm fine with it, just wasn't sure why you woud sit like that."

 _This is almost too scripted._

"So what inspired you to be a freelance author, Kenichi-kun?" L tilted his head.

"I like telling stories. It opens the imagination to do so much, and I suppose my writings have either made my readers feel heartfelt or thrilled is a nice bonus. I can never work in an office, however. Too much noise and anxiety, so I work from home. It makes me feel free. The downside is not going out as often as I would like while I'm consumed by work."

"I understand. I often find myself in the same predicament while I'm working on difficult cases. May I ask again what brought you two together?"

"Ryuzaki - " Light was one step away from snapping.

"Light-chan was so out of it from lack of sleep and eating he mixed up my door for his. Since then I make sure he at least eats properly. Even while I am consumed by work myself, I at least know when to take breaks." Beyond narrowed his eyes. "Are you the one responsible for him staying out so late at work?"

"We are currently working on two difficult cases together - "

"Ryuzaki, I told you I'm done with one of them." Light was losing his appetite.

"And for what I have said and done I apologize. But I need you on that case."

"For what? I have no problem laying my life down, but not on some suicidal mission. And why are we discussing this over a dinner table in my house in front of a guest?"

 _What is with L right now? He's not acting rational at all!_

"I think I know what's going on." Beyond stated, eyes turned to him.

"Please enlighten us then."

"Ryuzaki is jealous about our relationship. Light-chan, you didn't tell me you had an admirer who stalks you. Not that it's going to scare me, in fact I find this whole thing hilarious!" Beyond released a fit of laughter.

"For your information I do not stalk Light-kun!"

"Then what are you doing here, Ryuzaki?" Beyond challenged, his voice took a darker tone.

"To apologize and convince Light-kun to be part of a case."

"And a simple call wouldn't suffice?"

"Over sensitive information it would be better in person."

"But you've never asked me to give you two a moment. Why is that? If it were just about a case, then you wouldn't want me involved. So am I a suspect, or are you using the case as an excuse to have a better understanding of our relationship?"

"Do you have anything to confess?"

"Only that my apartment isn't very clean since all I do is work and feed Light-chan, since you've got him working on such a tight schedule he doesn't eat properly."

"Light-kun's eating habits aren't my fault - "

"You have a play in it. And if you honestly like him like that, why don't you ever take care of him better? Lack of sleep and food won't help an investigation when he collapses."

"That is why I am making ammendments and ensure everyone at least have food and proper sleep. I am here to simply make sure everything is fine with Light-kun."

"Oho! So you do have an alterior motive!"

 _While this is entertaining to watch, this is going to quickly escalate._

"Can you both stop arguing over me while I'm sitting right here? I do have a say on this." Light sighed with irritation.

"My apologies, Light-chan."

"I understand you do have a say. But Kenichi-kun here is being rather difficult."

"You're just jealous I swept Light-chan off his feet from under your nose, Ryuzaki."

The air went cold then. Light could feel the tension rising. Ryuk was chuckling softly, rather enjoying the show. In the back of his mind Light snapped at the shinigami, of course Ryuk would find this sort of thing entertaining.

"I've known Light-kun for two years. I know him well enough he doesn't just throw himself at someone so quickly." L's tone darkened, temper rising.

 _Okay, time to step in._

"Ryuzaki, I'm right here. If you have questions then ask me before you start instigating. I will not have a fight in my house. Kenichi, stand down. I'm sorry but I would make you leave first if an actual fight starts." Light warned with a heated glare, and both dark haired men flinched.

"But he's - "

"You live two doors down from me. Ryuzaki lives other side of town. Now can you both calm down long enough for me to explain?"

When neither argued back he continued. Light first addressed Ryuzaki, since he was the one instigating. The man went out of his way to visit unannounced and interrupt the usual routine of Light and Beyond, who was now in disguise as his neighbor. He could feel the jealousy from him, with how his eyes darkened even more if possible.

"Ryuzaki. I have told you before I wasn't sure if we could ever be together. You had me waiting too long, and you pushed me away."

"Were you two fucking at that point?" Of course he would bring up that day.

 _L using profanity? He's beyond pissed._

"Not until that night. But I swear that we never went that far before that conversation we had." Light was sensing this was getting out of hand, it was like calming down a hungry enraged shark around a bloodied up prey.

"Then why didn't you mention anything? I only happened to notice the bruise on your neck when we fought the day before yesterday. That bruise wasn't allowed to heal."

"My sex life is none of your business, Ryuzaki!" Light was losing control of his temper.

"It is if he's abusive!"

"Is that what this is about? You think I'm abusive?" Beyond rolled his eyes.

"What other explanation is there for the bruises and preparing Light-kun food to make up for them?" L was dead set on his conclusion.

Beyond laughed. He threw his head back and Light was startled. Soon as it started it ended with the brunette being pulled into a familiar lap. His cheeks flushed brightly and he squirmed in protest but long arms held him still. Light realized in horror that he could feel a full hard on through their pants.

 _He's actually getting off by arguing against L!?_

"Let me show you something, since I doubt you would believe my words. But Light-chan here is a power bottom and a masochist. Underneath the mask he's quite kinky and wild." Beyond's skilled hands began working.

Light fought hard not to make a sound, but within no time he was gasping and making other embarrasing noises. If his cheeks were flushed before, his whole face must be red now. Despite himself he was starting to stiffen. Feeling the length he had grown quite fond of was rubbing against his ass wasn't helping.

"See, I always start with vanilla to work him up a little. Then the rough play can begin. Sometimes we get carried away, but I always listen to his cues. If he's in too much pain I stop. But if he wants me to keep going I'm not going to deny him what he wants." Beyond was thoroughly enjoying putting a show on for L and torturing him.

 _This is not what I signed up for, Beyond!_

Hands were rougher, and Light couldn't believe he was so turned on despite the embarrassment of someone watching less than five feet away. It was nerve wracking yet exciting but he didn't understand why. Light wanted to put a stop to all of this, but a sick part of him wanted to make L suffer. In the back of his mind an idea tickled his brain.

Beyond had time to put on a disguise. Then did that mean L had been here earlier? Or Watari, that seemed more likely. But if so, then why? Light couldn't think properly for such answers due to the predicament he was in. When Beyond bit down hard on his shoulder through his shirt did Ryuzaki finally react. He stood up abruptly and made his way to the door.

"W-Wait, Ryuzaki - Kenichi let go of me!" Light snapped, and arms released him.

The brunette awkwardly raced after the other detective, unkowingly leaving behind a silently raging Beyond. Light caught up to L at the stairs. He was slightly out of breath so he stood at the top while L stopped five steps down. The way he looked defeated and heartbroken was worrying yet satisfying at the same token.

"Ryuzaki, on behalf of what happened I apologize. But did you really have to instigate and accuse him of abusing me? Really, Ryuzaki? You couldn't have confronted me about in private than embarrass yourself like that?" Light was still pissed about the accusation.

"You're right, I should have asked you first before jumping to conclusions instead of this. I didn't think of another possibility, perhaps blinded in my own jealousy. And for that I truly am sorry, Light-kun. I shouldn't have involved myself in the first place. I felt truly concerned and overreacted."

 _At least he admits it. That's a start._

"We'll talk about the case, later. If you really want my help, then I'll think about it. I just don't want to watch the others dying recklessly in the act of taking down Kira or BB for no reason."

"It is why I have a plan to better accomodate the safety of all involved. And thank you, Light-kun. I appreciate you at least be open to coming back on the case."

Without another word L continued down the stairs. He pulled out his phone to make a phone call, probably his ride. Light turned to make his way back to his apartment, only to catch Beyond leaving and heading two doors down. With a silent groan the brunette sprinted to catch up.

"What was that about? Do you have any idea how close you compromised my job?" At his questions there was no response.

Annoyed, Light followed behind Beyond into the apartment. As he mentioned before, it was a mess. And with a sinking feeling his gut told him he had walked into a wolf's den. His instinct was correct when Beyond suddenly turned and tackled him to the floor, a knife pressed into a tanned throat. Light glared back with equal fury at the heated gaze above him.

 _I don't have time for this!_

ALUMINA

Beyond sat alone after Light had run after L. He didn't understand why but his chest _hurt_. It _hurt_ when Light got up and left. Beyond didn't care for physical pain, and never in his life had he felt emotional pain except for one other time. L's rejection of naming him heir after everything he had done.

 _Everything had been for him! And it wasn't good enough. And now I find myself in the same situation with another person!_

This time he wasn't going to let someone slip through his fingers. Not this time. Light, no Kira, was his and his alone. Beyond was going to make sure of that. He wasn't going to lose Kira to L.

After reigning in his fury Beyond put away the forgotten food and left to plan out how to claim Kira and rip him from L's grasp. But to his luck Light had finished his conversation and caught up. Beyond remained silent and entered the messy apartment. As expected Light followed.

Beyond couldn't contain his fury anymore and charged at the brunette, knife drawn. They were on the floor in seconds, and Beyond started laughing as the fire rose in Kira's eyes.

 _Yes, reveal your true self. Release your true nature inside. I want to see it._

"What the hell is this about, Beyond? I demand you to let me go!"

"Or else what, Kira-chan? You don't have the power to kill me at the moment, so all you have is idle threats. Meanwhile, we've got bigger issues to deal with."

"Like what? What's more important than your knife to my throat, huh?" Light challenged.

"They have your place bugged and possibly hidden cameras. After today this apartment will be next. Unless you have a solution to fix the fact your old neighbor _stalked_ you like an obsessed pervert, we're royaly screwed. Oh, and what was that?"

Beyond had found out when he had more chances to explore his new apartment. The previous owner had been infatuated by Light, and had been stalking him. If only Beyond had known he would have written a more painful death for the man. And everywhere hidden under every nook and cranny there was something about Light. Everything from photographs and notes about where Light had been, ate, who he was with, etc.

"What was what? You're not making any sense, Beyond! What are you talking about?"

"You followed him! What, do you still have feelings for him or something, Light-chan?"

Temper rising, and feeling quite done with everyone jumping to conclusions Light pushed with all his might. Somehow he managed to overpower Beyond and they switched places. Honey brown eyes darkened to crimson, and for heartbeat Beyond was entranced. It was enough time for Light to disarm him.

 _There he is. Just a little more. One more nudge._

"I'm getting really sick and tired of this same shit. First from L, and then _you_ all in one day! I only followed him because that's what I was supposed to do!"

"No, that's what _Light_ would have done as a concerned friend. Kira on the other hand, only used it as an excuse to see L's tormented and defeated face. Didn't you, Kira? You wanted to see him down at his lowest and glower over the image. Isn't that right, Kira?"

Beyond found his strength and he sat up, but the body above him pushed back. The dark haired killer leaned back but refused to be laying down. He used his hands to steady him and Kira couldn't make him budge. Their faces were inches apart, hot breaths mixing. The beautiful body on top of him was trembling.

"I can feel you shaking. Is Kira angry? Am I right in my assumption that you were just soaking in everything you could of L's loss? If I am correct, then why are you angry? Or are you angry because I'm pushing you until you crack and reveal the true monster in sheep's clothing?"

Beyond then did something he had never done with anyone else. He leaned in until their lips met. He poured everything into it and it wasn't long before Kira responded, doubling the heated passion. Before long teeth were involved and they both lost it. Someone bit so hard and drew blood, the pair then focused on sucking it up.

At some point they couldn't ignore the need to breathe and drew away. Beyond felt shivers run down his spine upon looking into lust filled red eyes. Yes, he was so close to fully bringing Kira out he could taste it. Just a little more.

"Just let it out, Kira-chan. Let me see the real you." Beyond leaned in and licked the lower lip that was still bleeding.

Soft giggles bubbled up. Blinking, Beyond pulled away to stare. Light was cracking, on the verge of losing his sanity. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed so far. Beyond was starting to feel doubts when suddenly Light pushed him back down and hands moved along his chest. Beyond panicked at first, thinking he was about to be choked.

Then teeth latched onto his neck. Beyond gasped, unfamiliar of the action. In between bites the giggles increased into a crescendo of laughter. Beyond found himself laughing along with him. Within no time they were both laughing lunatics as they lazily removed clothes off each other. The first to stop was Kira as he focused more on exploring Beyond's body.

 _That's a first. Usually I'm the one exploring._

Not that Beyond minded, it was a nice change.

"You wanted to see the real me, Beyond? Well, then I'll show you." The tone in his voice sent excitenent and thrill through him.

 _Click._

"Kira-chan, are you arresting me or are you being kinky?" Beyond blinked as he glanced up at his wrists were handcuffed together.

A hot mouth around his hard cock was answer enough. Beyond relaxed and went with the flow as he allowed Kira full control. As things progressed, he had expected to be bottom this night, but even deep down Kira was still a power bottom. And within a short time the brunette was riding him like never before.

Beyond watched the whole spectacle, savoring and burning the memory deep into his brain. This was a similar thrill to their first time, only it was better somehow. Kira knew what he was doing and how to move so they both felt pleasure.

 _He's come a long way in a short time._

And when it was all done they came together, it was hard to say who came first. Despite their exhaustion, they somehow had the energy to gather their clothes and return to Light's apartment. The night ended with them curling up on the bed and holding each other.

"Hyuk hyuk...how are you two gonna get out of this one, eh? They'll be onto you soon. Man, I was looking forward for some of those apples. Now they're a pretty dessert that I can't touch." Ryuk sulked to himself as he stared at the dish.


	6. Rewrite

Immer: Finally, been itching to get to this part of the story. I had to have help from my partner on how to go about writing this, and I am glad for his help.

Chapter title from the lyrics of _Superhero_ by Simon Curtis. His songs are slowly becoming themes for this story.

Chapter Six Rewrite

ALUMINA

For nearly a week Light was strained being stretched from all angles due to the stress from work and Kira. Even the weather took a dark turn, clouds everyday and ready for a storm coming in. To add to the tension going around, Beyond had grown distant from him.

Light could understand him staying over at his apartment to prevent L from placing cameras inside, but it didn't help the bitter taste in his mouth. The upside was that this was also a means for Beyond to pick up the duties for Kira while the real one was being watched and followed. Ryuk had been the one to inform Light of his tail a few days after the cameras had been installed.

And now the pressure was heavy on both of them. This was an instance where Beyond's eyes were needed. But if he left the apartment then L would have free reign to come in and have cameras all over the only sanctuary the two criminals had. When Light couldn't handle being lonely he spent the night over at Beyond's, but even then it didn't fill him with whatever their relationship had before L rudely stuck his nose in.

So Light took it upon himself to figure out his problem by himself. He would willingly take this guy out, but he would have to do it in a way to also eliminate the other investigators if there were any. This would remove him as a prime suspect. However, if his tail didn't have others working alongside him to follow other leads, then he wasn't quite sure how to rid himself of this problem. He would have to find a way to isolate this man and turn the tables around on him.

But at work he couldn't escape the eyes and questions from the other members of the L Team about his new relationship. Most of them were teasing, like when he was going to introduce the lover. The worst of the questions was from Mello, who was always blunt and not afraid to go into dirty specific details in his questions. Light was always annoyed when his inquiries went too personal, and he made it a point to ignore him for several hours afterwards.

Things weren't any better by the beginning of the second week. Light was still only helping for the BB case, he still hadn't made up his mind for the Kira case. While it would give him an edge, it wouldn't do him any good being if he was the prime suspect. Due to Beyond's inactivity, and Kira's increase of activity, then his first indication was at Kenichi and Light.

"You are aware I am about seventy eight percent sure that you, Light Yagami, is Kira? And I am also eighty three percent positive that Moon Kenichi is Beyond Birthday." L spoke casually to Light when he was about to leave for the night. Everyone was also within earshot, so in an instant his father came to his defense.

"Ryuzaki, this is my son you are talking about!" Soichirou was on his feet in a flash. "He would never harm anyone, let alone kill. While I can't say the same for Kenichi, I believe in my son's good judgment about the people he meets."

"Do you know for sure that you know your son?"

 _Now he's gone too far. Is he seriously trying to turn my own father against me?_

"Ryuzaki - "

"L, can you please stop instigating? I am tired. You're basically doing the same as that one day you embarrassed yourself accusing Kenichi of abusing me in my own home. I am not Kira. And he is not Beyond Birthday. So for the love of whatever force out there, just stop." Light couldn't find it within himself to be angry.

"Ryuzaki, what is he talking about?" Soichirou frowned, this was the first he was hearing of this.

"...A while back, I followed Light home to apologize for my behavior - "

"Don't lie, your intentions were to confront Kenichi about abusing me. Which we proved you wrong. Are you sure you're not just jealous, and you're accusing us as criminals in the hopes of separating us?" Light cut off, he was not going to stand by and listen to the lies.

"Ryuzaki, that is a bit extreme, even for you." Matsuda commented.

"Yeah, your actions are more of a jealous ex boyfriend or something." Aizawa added with a frown.

"Are you sure your emotions aren't getting too involved in this investigation?" Soichirou asked, only to receive a glare from Mello.

"He has every right to suspect them! I don't condone his actions, but right now they're the only two who fill in everything we know of Kira and BB." The blond growled.

"Everyone stop. This is not my intentions, I swear to all of you. I admit I have made mistakes, but my reasoning to suspect Light-kun and Kenichi-kun are still solid. I wish not to cause discord among us, I am simply letting everyone know of my suspicions." L finally spoke in an attempt to calm the atmosphere.

 _He's just trying to deflect the situation from himself._

"Due to your recent behaviors, I don't believe you. So excuse me, I'm going home. And if it's not too much trouble, I'm taking tomorrow off. Unless that's going to give you more reason that I am Kira?" He did send a glare at L at the last part, who gave the smallest indication of a flinch.

"No, it does not." L didn't even ask why he needed a day off. His voice was full of hurt and despair, and for once Light couldn't find it within himself to care.

 _Let him be hurt. He thinks he can save me or something, but all he's doing is pushing me further away._

Light left, heading out to the storm that had built up the last several days. Even though he had brought an umbrella to work, he didn't bother reaching for it on the way out. He waved down a taxi, since it was well after the trains stopped running. He didn't feel like waiting one more hour before they were up and running again. When he arrived at his apartment complex he was soaked through. As he went up the stairs, he felt a pain in his chest like never before.

 _No...he wouldn't...! Would he? Would this be why he's been distant...?_

Light leaned against the railing as he reached for his phone. His other hand gripped his shirt as he fumbled to dial Beyond's number. The brunette heard the dial tone when he couldn't remain on his feet. He tried to reach the top of the stairs before collapsing. The phone slipped from his hands, he didn't know where it went.

"Light? What's wrong?" Ryuk stood over him.

 _Well that rules out the Death Note. Just shut up and bring Beyond out here, you stupid shinigami!_

The last thing Light remembered was Ryuk leaving his side. A few seconds later arms held him, and he heard a distant voice shouting his name. Despite the pain and fear he would possibly die, relief flooded him as Beyond held him. Light didn't even fight as he closed his eyes.

ALUMINA

He woke up in the hospital. After opening his eyes he almost groaned and turned over to sleep some more. He had been greeted with the sight of not just his father, but Beyond and L sitting next to his bed. Soichirou was in between them, as if he had ended a fight they had.

 _That wouldn't surprise me, actually._

"Light-chan, how are you feeling?" Beyond met his eyes first. A pale hand held his with such gentleness and affection, Light wanted to cry.

 _Why am I so emotional? He's just holding my hand._

"Better I guess? What happened? All I remember was leaving work." Light was still gathering his thoughts, feeling confused.

"You had a heart attack before you reached your apartment. You called me but then you collapsed. I ran outside to see you at the top of the stairs." Beyond explained, his hand tightening. Light returned the grip, as he started to remember bits and pieces.

"Oh yeah...I thought for a split second Kira got to me."

"After I called the ambulance, I found your phone and contacted your father. I guess this saves the first dinner meeting?" Beyond laughed nervously, but his smile said it all, he didn't mind it like this.

"Ryuzaki wanted to come with. I had to stop these two from arguing." Soichirou eyed both men, who turned their heads away in embarrassment.

"I'm surprised to see both of them sitting in the same room after last time." Light commented with a soft chuckle.

"I'm staying by your side until I know for sure you're all right. Seeing you like that on the stairs, soaked and fainting in my arms...it was a harrowing experience." Beyond explained, earning a faint smile.

"How do you think I feel when a stranger called my cellphone, informing me that my son is on the way to the hospital?"

"I apologize, but hearing and seeing are two different things. But I imagine it was equally as stressful for you as it were for me. You are his father, after all."

"So I'm guessing this wasn't a result of Kira?" Light inquired, earning a strange look from all three visitors.

"The nurse said it was all the stress going on in your life. That was when Kenichi-kun turned on me and blamed me for stressing you so much. While I do admit I play a part, I apologize, but I think Kenichi-kun is also partially to blame." L spoke, earning a glare from Beyond.

"All I've done is make sure he can eat and sleep. You have done neither of those things. You only care about results, and you don't care about what the sacrifices or consequences are."

"I have been doing better to accommodate for basic needs. You don't need to keep reminding me of my mistakes, Kenichi-kun."

"Well I have yet to see how you believe I am to blame in Light-chan's current state."

"Can you both not start another argument here? We're in a hospital." Soichirou grumbled, sensing another argument was about to start. Once more the two dark haired men glanced away.

"So how long am I supposed to be here for?" Light wanted out of the hospital as quickly as possible.

"They said if tomorrow you're better, then you can be discharged tomorrow night. But they warned me you have to take a few days off of work." His father informed, and Light inwardly groaned.

"I hate sick days." He was much like his father in that aspect, mind on work.

"How about you come home for a few days?" Soichirou offered. "Maybe a few days in your old room would help. Sayu has been saying she misses you helping her out with her homework."

"Sure, I don't mind visiting. Just, can we plan a dinner to introduce Kenichi to mom and Sayu?" Light wasn't going down alone.

"Sure, I'll let your mom know and we can plan a dinner night. That means be on your best behavior, both of you." He eyed Beyond and Light, the latter flushed.

"Dad, we're not grabby in front of people."

L coughed at that, but didn't care to voice his opinion that he obviously disagreed. Maybe he was learning not to let certain information slip by in front of the elder Yagami and all of them would have to endure a lecture.

"Just wanted to draw the line. I understand new relationships mean excitement and going a little too out of the way for each other. I have been there a few times myself."

Light was saved from further embarrassment when the nurse said that visiting hours ended eight minutes ago. Reluctantly they left him, first his father and L followed after him. Beyond stayed a few more minutes.

"I have a plan. I have decided to let them place cameras inside the apartment."

 _What? How is that going to help us?_

"Why? I thought it would make things worse on us."

"I disposed of the worst of the evidence. I left behind enough for L to reconsider his suspicions. If I'm stalking you, then there shouldn't be any reason for me to suspect you as Kira. Therefore, it would disprove his theory."

That brought relief to Light. He could see how it could work. It wasn't a plan he had thought of. He could have if he hadn't been so stressed all around, or feel so insecure of Beyond leaving him. He knew it was all silly, with the way Beyond clung to him in the hospital. Light felt assured that he should trust the other more.

And as his father said, he was discharged the next night. He was brought to the Yagami household, surprised to find his old room was roughly still the same. It made things easier for him to settle in. Light was glad in the end for a few days off work, he hadn't spent a lot of time with his mother and sister as of late. During his second night, while waiting for his father to return from work, Beyond was allowed to come by for dinner.

"So this is the famous man who swept my brother off his feet, huh? You're handsome in your own right, I'll give you that. You're more cute in a nerdy way, though." Sayu giggled, earning a glare from her brother.

"Sayu, that's enough. It's not like I judge your boyfriend. As much as I want to, anyway, but I don't live here anymore to give you lectures about dating." Light was sure she had enough from their parents anyway.

"Oh, c'mon! I was just joking. Now, Kenichi-san? I also heard you're a great cook, as well! Is it true? That you're almost as good as my mom?"

"I wouldn't know how to judge, seeing as I had never tried your mother's cooking. But I am looking forward to dinner, I am still learning how to cook Japanese cuisine. My skills are French and Korean influenced due to my mother." Beyond laughed, fully at ease with the million questions from the younger Yagami.

"Oh, if you would like, you can help then. The best way to learn to cook is watch and help." Sachiko offered, which Beyond took, which left the siblings to set the table.

"He's cute. I think you scored with this one, Onii-san!" Sayu whispered to him.

"Thank you for your input. Now let me return the favor. Dump your boyfriend. He's nothing but trouble from what I've heard from him." Light allowed the protective older brother show through.

"But he's - "

"Sayu, he got a girl pregnant and left her. I don't want to watch you experience the same thing."

"Wait, since when did he get someone pregnant? Where did you get your information?" Sayu crossed her arms defensively.

"I am a detective. I have my ways." Light smirked, leaving the matter with that as he went back into the kitchen to get another set of plates.

"What's this I hear about Sayu's boyfriend?" Their mother had good ears.

"Just a few things going around that I've heard. Don't worry, I think Sayu can handle herself." Light assures with a smile.

"Yeah, I got this mom!" Sayu laughed nervously.

"All right, sweetie." Sachiko let it pass.

When dinner was ready, there was still no sign of the head of the household. Worried, Sayu turned on the TV. It happened to be on Sakura News channel, and something was going on. Light stared, stunned at the screen before him. Beside him Beyond tensed, his eyes darkening.

The white screen and sloppy lettering font as L spelled out KIRA on the screen. Immediately Light was on the phone, trying to get a hold of his father. But to his concern his father didn't answer. Light switched to Mello, who answered after the third ring.

"Where's my father?" Light cut to the chase.

 _I know my father. He would try and do something stupid._

There was shuffling, then someone else spoke to him from the other end. Light wanted to end the call then and there, but it would be pointless.

 _"Your father just crashed a vehicle into the Sakura TV Station. I am assuming he is gathering the tapes. I am currently working on getting him out of there as safely and quickly as possible."_

"...A notice would have been nice, you know." Light frowned, he had called Mello, not Ryuzaki.

 _"Excuse me, Light-kun, I will have to get back to you in a little bit."_

And Ryuzaki hung up. Annoyed, Light relayed to everyone that his father was taking care of the drama going on during a live broadcast. What really startled him though, was witnessing two officers collapse seconds after exiting their vehicle. Light exchanged a look with Beyond, who was equally as disturbed.

 _This imposter has the eyes._

Luckily, the rest of the night passed without further incidents. Light was informed by Ryuzaki that his father was indeed safe, and he was spending the night over at HQ. Light asked if he could come by, but was told he was still on medical leave. Instead of pressing the issue he let it go, and stayed home. Beyond was offered to stay the night as well, as the drama of the news continued until after the trains had stopped.

Either due to the rise of a Second Kira or because there were other occupants in the house, Beyond didn't initiate anything. Light was glad, he missed having the other man's arms wrapped around him. They refused to talk about the case, suspecting there were cameras within the Yagami house as well. Ryuk confirmed this out of boredom, which proved their theory was correct.

 _Good thing we were being cautious. Nothing is sacred to L._

ALUMINA

With cameras everywhere, including Beyond's apartment, and someone tailing Light, they couldn't form a plan to respond to the Second Kira. L had waited a whole day after Light had cleared his sick leave before allowing him to see the tapes for himself.

 _This insane imposter is a liability. I have to do something and get to them first before L catches him._

What Light didn't expect was the Second Kira coming to _him._ And at _work_ of all places. He had arrived at work as usual, prepared for the usual day at the station. He was back on the Kira case, but he was wrapped into being the one to be the only one responsible to hold the fort of the investigation at the police station. This meant taking calls, taking notes from people who came in person to testify they saw Kira in person, all of the not so fun stuff.

 _While this was amusing to sit before them as Kira and hearing their ridiculous theories, this is quickly getting redundant._

Light was the only one to do all of this work. Why did he accept to be on the case again? Oh, right, he was backed into a corner and fighting for a way out.

"Yagami, I have a file for you to look at. I know you're busy, but you're the only detective with the skills to take a look at this."

Light glanced up, surprised to see the rising star of the prosecutors visiting for once. It was rare for the man to set foot in here, prefering to making contact through the phone. Must be serious if he took the time to swing by on his own.

"Mikami, you're a sight for sore eyes. What is this file you got for my eyes only?" Light accepted the folder.

"Something that I know you can help me with. I need a second opinion. Your name was suggested, and I recognized your name from the cases I've tackled before with your name as the detective responsible to identifying the culprit." Mikami wasn't going into the specifics.

Light glanced through, already intrigued. From what he saw, he could see why Mikami needed a second opinion. It was full of juicy twists and turns of a murderer's path and his eventual capture. The leads and evidence seemed a bit lacking and stretched, so this was why Mikami needed help. While he wasn't a detective, he knew the works. But he didn't have the same access or mind of a detective compared to Light.

"I'll set some time aside for this. Mind if I take this home with me tonight to go over?" Light would have wanted to go over it now, but as a one man at the fort he wasn't sure if he could make time.

"Sure. I already have another copy with me."

A detective knocked on the door, diverting their attention.

"Yagami, there's another witness here to speak with you." The man cleared his throat, nervous as he eyed Mikami.

 _Mikami has quite the reputation here._

"I was just taking my leave. Please update me on anything you can find, Yagami." The prosecutor left before Light could respond.

"Send the witness in. I'm ready." Light placed the file in his desk, while picking up a notepad for yet another talk through with a so called witness. He glanced up when the witness walked in. He couldn't help but be appalled.

 _This is going to be a long day._

She was blonde, with small pigtails on either side of her head while the rest hung to just below her shoulders. The dress she adorned was beyond over the top with the Lolita Goth, but the make up made him think more along the lines of bubble gum category. Listening to his sister's rants about the differences in goth culture came in handy for this occasion.

"Please, take a seat, Miss...?" He wasn't sure if the detective who brought her in mentioned her name.

"Amane. My name is Misa Amane. Famous pop star and model? You really don't get out much, don't you?"

 _Never heard of her._

"All right, Miss Amane. Would you please explain from the beginning about your ordeal? You're here with information about Kira, correct?"

"Actually, I came here to meet you. After all, I am also in possession of a special notebook." She giggled, and Light stared on in horror. Behind him Ryuk was cackling.

 _What? How? How did she find me so quickly?_

She giggled again, and he found her voice annoying.

"I see _that_ got your attention. What say you and I go for some coffee? There's a cafe just down the street we can sit with a little more privacy."

"You're in luck, your tail isn't following you today." Ryuk commented with a chuckle.

 _Good to know. This is just too perfect._

"Sure, you're just in time for my lunch break anyway." Light smirked, reveling at the feeling that something was finally going his way for once.

 _This is a blessing in disguise._


End file.
